


The Duel

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [47]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Preston, Dueling, Duelling, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Hamilton, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “You ask me, the so-called ‘General’ is inexperienced and ruinous! The best thing she could do for the Minutemen is step down!” Charles Franco, a newly-reinstated member of the Minutemen, exclaimed.





	The Duel

“You ask me, the so-called ‘General’ is inexperienced and ruinous! The best thing she could do for the Minutemen is step down!” Charles Franco, a newly-reinstated member of the Minutemen, exclaimed. Preston gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the man spout more and more bullshit. Finally, he gave up and stood up to leave.

“The truth about your little girlfriend hurts, doesn’t it Garvey?”

Preston took a deep breath, before turning.

“The _General_ is doing the best she can.” He replied.

“Well, ‘the best she can’ isn’t good enough!”

Preston took another deep breath, wiggling his fingers as a reminder not to curl them into a fist.

“She’s doing a better job than you ever could.” He forced out. Franco stood, taking a couple of steps before trying to tower over Preston. A difficult task, considering what a small man he was.

“Is that a challenge, Garvey?”

Preston paused, considering his options.

“It is.” He decided, swallowing.

“Are you sure?” Caleb Jennings, another Minuteman, asked.

“I am.” Preston asserted.

“In that case, Garvey, I challenge you to a duel. Jennings, you’ll be my second.”

Jennings nodded as Preston tried to figure out who his second would be. He didn’t want to involve the General or Piper printing the story for all of Diamond City to see, and a dog could hardly fulfil the role. So, that left only one person that he could ask.

 

Nick Valentine glanced up as Preston Garvey walked into his office.

“I need a favour.” He said.

“Sure thing, kid. What do you need?” Nick asked, standing.

“I’m, uh, fighting a duel and I need someone to be my second.”

“…Right. Seems to me that this is something you’d normally involve Jude in.” Nick commented.

“I… can’t.” Preston answered, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.

“Why not?”

“Because… I’m fighting this duel to protect her reputation.” Preston confessed, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Well, someone’s a fan of those old romance novels.” Nick remarked dryly, stepping around his desk, “So, just to clarify, you need me to help you defend your girl’s honour in a duel to the death?”

“…If you want to put it that way. Although it hopefully won’t be to the death.” Preston clarified, fidgeting with his hands.

“Alright, Kid. I’m in.” Nick said, hiding a smile behind his non-needle-like hand.

 

Caleb and Nick met, as agreed, at Takasashi’s in Diamond City. They sat with Caleb looking at anything but Nick, and Nick doing his best to look Caleb directly in the eye.

“As I understand it, your guy, Franco, insulted the General and Preston, who was displeased by said insult, responded in kind.” Nick said.

“That’s right.” Caleb confirmed, before sipping his Nuka-Cola.

“Well then, Preston won’t apologise for his insult until Franco does.” Nick affirmed.

“And Franco won’t apologise. At all.” Caleb stated in response. Nick sighed, before pulling out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting it. He offered one to Caleb, who shook his head.

“So, how does that tree near the market in Sanctuary in five days’ time sound as a meeting place?”

 

Dawn had yet to announce its arrival in the sky when Preston and Franco spotted one another standing near the tree. A doctor, who’d patched Preston up after he and the other survivors had escaped Quincy, was leaning up against the tree, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Both Franco and Preston’s seconds were standing next to them, but when they saw one another, they started to walk towards each other, meeting in the middle.

“Valentine.”

“Jennings.”

“Your guy sure he doesn’t want to apologise?” Nick checked, crushing the smidgeon of hope in his voice.

“Franco stands by what he said.” Caleb reasserted, folding his arms.

“Alright then, it looks like we’re doing this.”

 

Preston and Franco stood, facing one another. Preston ran his hand along of the brim of his hat, mentally checking off everything he’d needed to do. He’d left a short note for Jude with Nick, just in case he lost and he’d inspected the pistols Franco had brought, to check his wasn’t sabotaged or otherwise meddled with. Now, the only thing left for them to do was the duel itself. Dawn had finally started to drag itself across the sky as the doctor turned her back, so she could have deniability. Once she was turned away, watching the sunrise and humming softly to herself, they began to count their paces, passing one another.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 

Without hesitation, Preston and Franco spun on their heels and fired. Franco’s shot went wide, slamming into the wall that circled Sanctuary, while Preston’s shot hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled and Jennings steadied him as the doctor ran to assist.

“Do you yield?” Preston asked calmly, lowering his pistol.

“Yes. I yield.” Franco choked out as the doctor injected him with a stimpack, muttering something that probably involved the stupidity of duels under her breath.

“Uhh… Kid? Your General is coming!” Nick called, looking nervous.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Jude yelled, striding over with Dogmeat close behind and a pistol in her hand. Her general’s coat was buttoned up, but Preston could see her bare legs and feet poking out beneath.

“We were duelling, General.” Preston explained.

“I see. And since when is infighting acceptable?” Jude snapped, holstering her pistol and folding her arms.

“He-! Sorry General.” Franco said meekly, after Jennings gently nudged him. Jude snorted.

“Well, gentlemen, you’re all assigned to washing-up duty at your respective settlements for a week. Franco, you’ll start as soon as you’ve recovered from your injuries.” She ordered, before turning on her feel and walking back to her house to, presumably, go back to bed.

 

A few days later, Preston was patrolling Sanctuary when Jude walked up, this time fully dressed.

“General.” Preston said politely.

“Preston, I just wanted to thank you.” Jude informed him.

“You did?”

“Nick told me why you duelled Franco. I do appreciate it.”

“Thank you General. What’s the but?” Preston asked, only semi-seriously.

“But please try not to make a habit of it. Infighting won’t solve anything and I don’t want you dead because of some stupid duel. Am I clear?” Jude asked, giving him a look that somehow simultaneously conveyed affection, concern and a warning.

“Clear as day, General.” Preston assured her. The look vanished, replaced by a smile as Jude took his hand.

“Good. You mind if I finish this patrol with you?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
